GotG Vol3
by Maleficent465
Summary: So this is what I imagen GotG vol.3 being like allthough it probably wont.


*Gamora's POV*

It has been 5months since the battle with Ego,5months since Yondu's funeral and 5months since I admitted there was something unspoken between me and Peter. We never really spoke to anyone except the other guardians just because we needed a break,but that break has gone on for 5 months now.

"Gamora what do you say?"I heard Peter ask me.

"What...,sorry I wasn't listening.What did you say?"I asked my fellow guardian.

"What do you say we go to Xandar for a few days to see how everybody is doing."asked Peter full of hope.

"Okay."I simply answered.

"Great,Karglin set coordinates to Xandar."

"Will do Cap'ain!"yelled Kargil from the cockpit.Peter was still getting used to being called Captain,but he was getting used to it quickly.

"G,can we talk in private please?"

"Yeah,sure."I said as I quickly got up and followed him up the stairs nervously because I knew what he was gonna say.

"Look,we have to talk about what happened 3 months ago."

"I know Peter it's just so hard with having to take care of Groot,you,Rocket and Drax,plus I have been so worried about Nebula fighting Thanos..."but before I could finish my sentence I felt Peters lips crash into mine as he pushed my back against the wall.I wanted to push him off ,but he was so gentle and sweet I couldn't find the strength to push him off my body.It felt so good,it also felt so wrong.'No,Gamora you cannot fall for Peter Quill,he is the womanizer' I kept telling myself that but couldn't believe it.I finally pulled away for air and looked straight into his eyes.They were filled with happiness.

*Peter's POV*

I couldn't believe it.I was kissing the woman I have loved since I met her.I was surprised she didn't pull away and yell at me.When I finally pulled away for air she was starring into my eyes.I think she noticed the happiness they were filled with because she leaned in and pecked my lips one last time before she fell in my arms and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes before we heard shouting from down the hall.

*Gamora's POV*

We stayed in each other's arms for a couple of minutes before we heard shouting from down the hall and went to see what was happening.I regretted it the moment I walked in.The picture was horrible Rocket was knocked out cold with blood all over his face ,Groot crying in the corner of the room,Drax was sitting on a chair with ice on his eye and leg.I went over to Groot and picked him up to calm him down,Peter tried to wake Rocket up and Drax was sitting as still as a rock on his chair and said nothing to neither one of us.

*Peter's POV*

I watched as Gamora picked up Groot in her left arm and Rocket in her right.I went over to Drax and asked him what has happened.

"We had a fight."

"Yes,I can see that,but why did it come to this.You guys will give Gamora a heart attack some day and what was Groot doing in here.

"Let me explain...So I accidentally deleted the plans for Rockets new machine and tried to fix it by making new ones from memory,but when Rocket came in he thought I was messing up his plans.I tried to explain but he was so stubborn and I don't know what came over me I just hit him in the nose really hard and knocked him out. I'm so sorry Peter please forgive me."

"I will forgive,but I don't want you two to push Mora to the edge...Understand?"I ask the tattooed man.

"Understood!"

*Gamora's POV*

I was calming down Groot when Rocket started waking up and opening his eyes.

"What the...what happened?"asked Rocket confused.

"You and Drax had another fight.Now stay still so I can clean your face from all the blood."

"Why is Groot crying?"

"Because you guys didn't care that Groot was in there with you whilst you foght."I said angrily to the raccoon in front of me.I cleaned up the blood from his face and went back to calming Groot.

"I a..m Gr...oot?"(Is he okay?) The little Floral-Colousis asked me in between sobs.

"Yeah hi'll be fine."I say to reassure him.

"I'll go down stairs to check on Drax.Rocket apologies to Groot!"

*Peter's POV*

I talked to Drax for a little bit before we heard someone coming down the stairs.I look behind me and see Gamora with her hands covered in blood I looked at her wide eyes and she just laughed.

"It's from Rockets nose."she said before she ran in the kitchen to wash her hands from the blood.

" So we have a couple of days to Xandar."announced Kraglin.

"Hey Drax where is Mantis?"asked Gamora with curiosity.

"I think she is in her cabin."

"Okay..., I'll see if she wants to join us."and she walked of to the cabins.

*Gamora's POV*

I was walking down to Mantises cabin when I felt something thouch my leg and pull on my pants to climb up.

"Hey,Groot you okay?"I asked him as I helped him up to my shoulder.

"I am Groot?"(Where are you going?) Groot asked me from my shoulder.

"To Mantis's cabin."

I am Groot?"(Can I come with?)

"Sure"

As we reach her cabin I hear faint crying.I knock on the door ,but no answer.So I decide to just go in and see what's wrong.

"Mantis,are you okay?"I ask concerned

"What...Yeah I'm fine."

"I can clearly see that you are not okay.Whats wrong?"

"I am Groot?"(Why are you crying)asked the little tree from my shoulder.

"I found this in Egos coat."

"What is it?"

"It's something my mom left for me before she was..."

"Oh...I'm sorry ,but I know how it feels to lose someone you love."I said I looked down.

"Well,at least you haven't lost everybody you love right?"the bug like alien asked me full of hope.

"Yeah I guess I haven't."

 ** ___** ** _A/N:So guys this is the start to my second story.I won't be able to post that much for both,but I will try for you guys.I love you all.BEYYYYYYY_**


End file.
